There continues to be a significant gap in the research base for cancer prevention and control needed for the delivery of quality cancer care. A major reason for this is the dearth of cancer prevention and control researchers prepared to conduct high-quality patient-oriented studies. The contribution of PhD prepared oncology nurse scientists to cancer prevention and control research includes (1) studies investigating behavioral aspects of cancer prevention, risk reduction, and early detection; (2) studies directed at improving symptom management, psychosocial care, quality of life, and cancer communication including patient decision-making and adherence during treatment; and (3) studies investigating cancer survivorship and end-of-life care. The overall purpose of this proposal is to expand the scientific base for cancer prevention and control by implementing and evaluating an innovative approach to PhD study for two oncology nursing cohorts of 10 students each utilizing distance technology, and then to disseminate the process and outcomes of providing cancer research PhD training to 100 cancer educators. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this project are to (1) deliver a customized PhD nursing curriculum to a national oncology nursing cohort through distance technology; (2) evaluate the distance format and outcomes as a method to provide high-quality PhD education in patient-oriented cancer prevention and control; and (3) widely disseminate the outcomes and process of providing patient-oriented cancer-related PhD program through distance technology. Use of this new educational technology will allow us to overcome current access and resource barriers to high quality cancer prevention and control research preparation.